


All Flowers Must Die- A Harry Potter AU

by TheDarkLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, wrongboywholived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLord/pseuds/TheDarkLord
Summary: Harvey Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Defeater of The Dark Lord. Not a month goes by without his picture on the front page of the paper, most of the time with his mother and father, James and Lily Potter. Dumbledores golden boy. The wizarding world loves them.Ha! The Dark Lord didn't die that night. And Harvey Potter wasn't alone. Harry and Hannah, his triplets. Adopted by Voldemort and trained for years these stunningly attractive drama queens Hannah and Harry are going to take Hogwarts by storm. Without revealing their true identities to anyone, especially there despised Birth Parents and Dumbledore, they have a mission (or quest as Hannah calls it) for the Dark Side that will bring the return of Voldemort.But what will happen if anyone finds out its them?What really happened that night that changed the Potter family forever?And most importantly, who is the most awesome Potter triplet? (Hint: its Hannah) (Nah!) (Shut up Harry)Wrong-boy-who-lived AULily and James Alive





	1. Crucio

“Harry give it back!”

Hannah was chasing her brother, Harry, through the long glorious halls of their manor home. Her black robes swishing around her as she ran as fast as so could to try to catch her brother, who had stolen something very important.

“Oh? Give back you precious diary?” He called back in a mocking tone. “Not until I read it!”

“NO!” She screamed, and followed him through a doorway, catching the back of his robes in her hand, making him fall over. She then tackled him and tried to get the small book. But Harry was putting up a fight. With a bit of fumbling she managed to get one hand hold of the book, but Harry wasn’t letting go. With an awful ripping sound the book ripped in half, pages flying everywhere through the library.

Hannah screamed.

“You broke my Book of Shadows!” She yelled at Harry.

Harry knew he was in trouble, if not only with his twin then with Father too.

“No I didn’t! You ripped it!” They both stood up and glared at each other, nether one taking blame.

With swift movement, Hannah leaped forward and punched him hard in the gut. Harry hunched over. Neither noticing a silent figure drifting into the room.

“What is the meaning of this children?” The cold figure hissed.

The children both turned around startled. Hannah got over her shock first.

“Father Harry stole and ripped my Book of Shadows!” She pouted, “So I punched him.”

“But it wasn’t my fault it broke!” Harry retorted.

Father looked silently at both children, finally resting his red eyes on the girl.

“I’m disappointed with you Hannah,” Hannah hang her head, “Harry stole your book and you resort to muggle revenge? I thought I taught you better than that.” His voice was barely more than whisper, but guilt weighed in Hannah’s stomach.

“You did Father.” She replied, turning to Harry she raised her wand.

“Crucio!” She yelled, and her bother screamed in pain for a spilt second before the curse seemed to fail.

“Ha! That didn’t even hurt!” Harry smirked at Hannah.

“Pathetic,” Spat her Father, “I’ve seen you perform that curse of countless others and yet you can’t do it to your own brother?”

“I just can- can’t do it to him. I can’t mean it.” She breathed in heavy, she had to do this. She had to prove to her father that she was able. Then perhaps he might let her go on a mission with him. He Father turned to walk away as she shouted again.

“Crucio!” And this time Harry did scream, loud, for a full thirty seconds as the ten-year-old standing over him laughed. Receiving small smile from her Father she stopped. Watching her brother pant on the ground of the dank library.

The Father nodded. “Well done Hannah, you are ready.”

“Ready for what?” She asked.

“Your first assignment, meeting in the Throne Room at six. You will both be there.” He paused for a moment, “And next time Harry, I expect you to fight back, not just sit there and take it.”

And with that Lord Voldemort swept out of the library and dramatically slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two: The Quest

Hannah looked down at her bother grinning wildly, and noticed her Book of Shadows fixed lying next to him. Father must have fixed it! She thought. And grabbed the book slipping it into her pocket. Straightening up she looked at Harry sprawled on the floor.

"Need a hand?" She asked cheerfully, like she didn't just use an unforgiveable curse on him for wreaking her book.

"No." he groaned, trying to sit up again but failing, "Maybe?"

Giggling Hannah grabbed his hand and holstered him to his feet. Standing up straight and proud he looked her in the eye, "That barely even hurt, you were going soft of me." He smirked, "I was just screaming extra loud." 

"Shut up." She said punching him in the arm, he winced, "Let's go get a soothing potion for your weak self."

Harry didn't even bother to ague and didn't resist as Hannah dragged him through the halls to her room.

Hannah and Harry were quite peculiar children with quite a peculiar upbringing. Despite them being a witch and wizard respectively they were still as far as normal as it were possible to be. The first thing to know about them is regardless of their identical emerald green eyes and the darkest black hair that sat all over the place they were not, in fact, twins.

They were triplets. Yes, they did have a brother. But grew up without him and pretended he didn't exist. They were twins in their mind. And didn't think anything would ever change that. They despised their birth parents and vowed to never claim them as their own.

They lived in a Manor far away from the rest of the world, with their beloved Father and a few house- elves that basically raised them. They had many visitors though, and learned how to be as civil as possible around people. Normally young witches and wizards didn't learn magic in their home but that didn't stop the Dark Lord. He taught them as much as were possible for their minds to handle, dark and light alike all magic was taught. Even in their Fathers weakened state.

....

At six o'clock on the chime Hannah and Harry both proudly pushed open the heavy doors of the so called 'Throne Room' and made a dramatic entrance with she swirling of cloaks and looking downright fierce, just how Father liked it.

Father was sitting in the alleged throne, which was all hard, black and grand. Hannah smiled at the sight of her littler chair right next to Fathers on the left hand side. She was closer to Father then Harry, who was on her left hand side. She was certain that was because she was more powerful than Harry, or at least liked to think that, for they seemed mostly evenly matched.

They walked swiftly up to him and bowed deeply. Both trying to bow lower than the other.

"Children stop. Harry won that one." Hissed their Father, aware of the competition they seem to always be in.

They stood up and exchanged looks, Hannah scowling and Harry's eyebrows raised annoyingly.

"Now back to business, I have a task for you." He stood up and walked over to them, assessing them closely.

"As I'm sure you know your birthday is coming up in around three weeks," he said as he twirled his wand around in his pale fingers, "And that means you will be eleven, the age that generally, children like yourselves would be heading to attend a school. Namely, Hogwarts."

Before he could continue Hannah opened her mouth, "You sending us to Hogwarts?! Under Dumbledore?!" She spat his name disgusted. "Not to mention a few other people I would rather be avoiding."

Voldemort waited patiently for her to finish her little rant, he paced around the room slowly.

"Yes you are going to be attending Hogwarts, but not as yourselves. You will be under a glamour and as a Malfoy, Draco's cousins from Iceland. I have already made plans with Lucius to make it believable. You will be requiring new names as well, I don't care what. I have it all written down here." He pulled them out of his pocket and handed them a scroll of parchment each.

"But what is our task?" Asked Harry, beating Hannah to it.

"Ah," he started, "Yes... For the moment your task is simply to gather all the information you can and make alliances. As soon as it is time I will send word of what you must do. Here," He hissed and handed them each a stylized necklace, "I expect your finished glamours by lunchtime tomorrow. I will help make them permanent. As soon as you get your letters you will go to Diagon Alley with the Malfoy's to get your supplies and such. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded excitedly. Hannah was over the Moon; she was going to get her own wand! Instead of using this old one that one of the father's workers stole of her. Harry also had an old wand but who cares? She thought.

"Excellent, you may go to dinner now. It's your favourite dessert tonight."

The children quickly turned around and ran, both trying to get their favourite seat- the one on the end of the table that wasn't Fathers. Lord Voldemort smiled as he saw Hannah throw a tripping jinx at Harry, who was ahead of her. She then jumped over the falling body and slid out the door. Only to yell a second later as the jinx was used on her.

Voldemort sat on his throne and, for a fleeting second, felt a sense of pride. He had raised the perfect weapons against the light. Still, that wasn't the only reason he had decided to keep them.


	3. Chapter Three: Appearances

"You can't have red eyes Harry; they will figure out who you are in a heart-beat."

"Then you can't have purple eyes! They will know it's a glamour!" responded Harry, turning his eyes back to their natural colour.

Hannah and Harry where in Hannah's dressing room standing in fount of a seemingly impossibly large mirror. They had just finished breakfast and were arguing about how they should look.

"If you're having long hair, I'm having long hair." Harry waved his wand and made his black hair long enough to touch his butt. Hannah burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do with that? Plait it like mine?" She asked stroking her long braid.

"A ponytail of course," he then attempted it, "Yeah maybe it's a bit too long, just below the shoulders should do it. No what colour are we going to have our hair?"

"The Malfoy's are blond right?"

A few hours of squabbling later they finally finished with their looks. Hannah went all out with long white hair, though she insisted that later she might cut it off, and they agreed she could have dark purple eyes, as long as Harry could have black. Harry had shoulder length platinum blond hair. They also sharpened their soft features, making sure that there was no way they could be taken for themselves, removing little scars and freckles. Hannah made herself prettier then she thought herself, with longer lashes and a smaller nose. She hadn't hated the way she looked before but now, now she looked like a princess out of those books she loved so much.

Right before they got eaten by a dragon.

A week later when they were finally adjusting to the way they looked (Every time they had looked in a mirror they had cursed it) Mr. Malfoy came bearing two Hogwarts letters.

"I still can't believe you let him name himself Heracles." Hannah sighed, reading her letter.

"You picked the ancient Greek theme, oh mighty Athena." Harry responded sarcastically, throwing his hands up in mockery.

Lord Voldemort ignored them, "On July 31st you will be going with Lucius to shop for your supplies, it may be a challenge. But you will not slip up."

"But that our birthday! Do you realise who might be there?" Asked Harry.

"Yes I do, Heracles, it's a good a time as any to be introduced to them. Imagine your first time being Hogwarts?"

"I suppose." Harry mumbled, returning to his letter.

.......

Harry was standing next to Draco as they were getting their new school robes fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Hannah was at the front arguing that she should be able to buy the 'boy' pants, as she wasn't putting one leg in a skirt. One could say Draco was the twins best friend, as he was the only other child that they saw on a regular basis, and were really excited shopping with him. As the boys finished up their fitting and it was Hannah's turn they saw out the wide window something that they hadn't seen for almost ten years.

Harvey Potter.

And more importantly, his parents, James and Lily Potter.

Their old family.


	4. Chapter 4: Deductions

Hannah stopped breathing for a moment as she looked through the window and saw someone that looked very much like Harry, and the two adults behind him. She hoped for a spilt second that they wouldn't come in here, but then the tinkling of the bell ruined her little fantasy.

The three Malfoy's didn't say a word as Harvey Potter stood up on the footstool next to Hannah.

He looked at her and smiled cockily.

"Hello, you know who I am, obviously, what's your name then?" 

"Gay." She responded without thinking. Whoops, she thought, she should really stop Sherlock Holmesing. She wasn't even very good.

"What did you just call my son?" asked James Potter a bit angrily.

Oh damn, she thought. She racked her brain and thought about the perfect way out of this. It would take care of any future problems as well.

"Nothing. I was just telling him that I'm gay, as in I like girls, so don't get any ideas. I'm Athena, and your name is?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"You don't know who I am?" Harvey asked as James opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Well if I did I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" She fought to keep my smile sweet as she looked at James through the corner of her eye, imagining digging her fingernails into his sockets.

"He's Harvey Potter! Defeater of the Dark Lord He-Wo-Must-Not-Be- Named and saviour of the Light! He saved the entire wizarding world when he was just one!" Boasted James Potter, cutting over Harvey.

Hannah giggled a bit, "Really? When you where one you killed a fully grown powerful wizard? What did you do, throw you rattle at him? I've heard of this Voldemort character, but I didn't know you "Defeated" him"

She could see Harvey frowning a little, maybe wondering for the first time how he had defeated him. She hoped so.

"How dare you, he saved your life! He saved everyone's life!"

"Of course he did Mister Potter. Now if you will excuse me I have some pants to buy. I hope to see you on the train Harvey!" She walked up to the front counter with Harry and Draco and tried to avoid looking at Lily Potter. She was staring at Hannah for some reason.

"Um, yeah. I will Athena!" Harvey called back after a long pause.

Hannah smirked and left the shop.

.......

"I can't believe you talked to him!" Harry hissed at her five minutes later.

"I don't blame Harvey, Harry. It wasn't his fault. Anyway if we can be friends with him we can use that to our advantage."

"I suppose so." Grumbled Harry and continued with their shopping.

Hannah knew exactly what to say to convince Harry. But those weren't the only reason Hannah wanted to be friends with Harvey. She wanted the bother that was taken from her when she was a baby. Harry wouldn't agree, but since when did Hannah care what Harry thought?


	5. Chapter Five: Tense Train Ride

Hannah, Harry and Draco were half an hour early for the train and where sitting in their own compartment near the back. Hannah tapped her wand against her thigh impatiently, she didn't like her wand very much. She had tried every single wand in the entire wand shop and none where suited to her. Heartbroken, as she was the only failing customer ever, the shop owner sold her a wand that was the most compatible with her. It's core phoenix feather and twelve inches long. Harry had got a good wand though, stupid Harry. It was holly and phoenix feather and twin to fathers wand, or how the old man put it:

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Malfoy. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I thought this wand was destined for another wizard."

Stupid Harry.

Ten minutes of silence later the compartment door slide open. There was a boy there.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Harvey." He said to them and started to close the door again.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked Hannah standing up.

"Um, Neville Longbottom." Replied Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Neville Longbottom. My names Athena and when you find Harvey could you tell him what compartment we are in please?" Hannah tried to act sweet. She should really stop trying, it was so tied

"Ah, sure, I'll do that. See you!" He shuffled away.

"Ha- Athena you need to stop." Harry told her.

"Try me Her."

....

The train was finally pulling away from the station. There was a collective sigh of relief. They were finally going to hell head on.

A minute later a bushy brown haired girl pushed open that door. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot and her mouth in a scowl.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Harry gave her a look.

Hannah stick her finger up at him.

Draco smirked.

"Of course you can," Hannah replied, and after she sat showing no subtly, "Why are you upset?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," she replied flustered, "Just some red haired jerk said I couldn't sit with Harvey Potter and his group. And I was in the compartment first!"

Hannah scowled, "That's rude. Anyway we're the Malfoy's. I'm Athena and that's my brother Hercules," Harry nodded slightly, "And that's our cousin Draco," Draco waved a bit, "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she stuck her hand out to Hannah, who shook it tenderly.

"What do your parents do Hermione?" Asked Harry, frowning a little.

"They're muggle dentists." She answered.

The three tensed. This girl was a mudblood. Hannah didn't know what to do.

Harry opened his mouth for a moment Hannah kicked him, but Harry didn't stop.

"So you're a mudblood?"

"What's that?"

"Meaning you have Muggle parents."

"Yes the, if that's what it means."

Hannah was thinking fast. This girl was a filthy mudblood. She felt dirty just by touching her. But yet, Henry had already rejected her. It could be a mistake rejecting her so soon.

"And no one has a problem with that do they?" Hannah growled.

The boys nodded and mumbled, each reaching for a book. Hannah also took a book out of her bag too, it was Hogwarts: A History. Looking up she saw Hermione had the same book, they exchanged small smiles.

The atmosphere warmed up a bit as they read all their way to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please give feedback. 
> 
> Next chapter we are going to see what old Voldy is doing, and maybe even a flashback to that HALLOWEEN NIGHT? Who wants an explanation early in the story ha?
> 
> And the chapter after that, THAT SORTING!!!
> 
> What houses do you think they should be in?
> 
>  
> 
> -The Dark Lord


	6. Chapter 6: That Halloween Night

Lord Voldemort was slumped over on his throne. His head was aching and his head felt dimmer, he hadn't felt like this since, well since before Hannah and Harry came-

"Stupefy!"

Voldemort stepped around James Potters body which had been blasted into the hallway wall. There had been no point killing Potter, he was a pure-blood after all. And still young, he could have other children. No point, Voldemort thought, no point at all.

He slowly ascended the stairs while listening to the shuffling coming from a room upstairs. Lily Potter had rushed upstairs before he had blasted the door open and must have taken the child. He glided over the carpet to the room that the sound was coming from.

Not wanting to kill her Voldemort called, "I do hope you are not right behind that door Lily Potter."

Then he pointed his wand at the door and to was forced open. The silly blockage of furniture behind it pushed farther into the room.

Voldemort stepped into the room and had to take a moment to blink. He looked past the scared women and noticed what was behind her.

Three? Three cots?

Wormtail didn't tell him of this. Of course Voldemort knew about the Unbreakable Vow that Wormtail was under, only allowing him to give the information- The Potter's Child's name is H. Potter my Lord. I apologise, my L-Lord, I can-not tell you any more about the nature of the child...

Surely he could have said that there were three , Voldemort thought. Taking an additional second he read the names over the cots, Harvey, Harry and Hannah.

Great, ones a girl.

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, the woman in front of his wand. She was a mudblood, and he itched to kill her. But Snape, his brain reminded him, you promised. He mentally sighed.

"Move aside silly girl."

"Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not my babies!"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not them! Please... have mercy... Not my children! Please- I'll do anything!" Lily begged. Tears streaming down her face.

She was getting irritating.

"Stupefy!"

She fell with a thump and he levitated her to the side. There, he thought, you have your precious mudblood Severus.

He stepped to the cot and found sitting inside three blobs with black hair and emerald green eyes looking up at him.

He inwardly groaned. How could he possibly tell them apart? To make it even harder for him they were all wearing scarlet onesies.

"Which one of you are the oldest?" He asked. One was crying softly, the other loudly and the one in the middle making no noise at all. Until-

"Mma."

"That is not an answer."

"Ou, oh, ah!!!" The middle one replied.

"I'm not going to take your pants off just to see who's the girl."

"Bbbuuummmm!"

"What did you call me? You insolent child, I am the Lord of Darkness!"

Suddenly all the babies started shouting at him in baby-talk.

"No, no, no! I will not take your insults! What does it matter who's the oldest? I chose you first!"

And he pointed his wand at one of the babies and shouted the words of the killing curse.

.......

After that, was hell.

It was Severus who found him, laying on the floor of the children's room. He was quickly apperated away, just before the Potter parents gained conciseness.

He was only told afterward of this, because what he was experiencing left no room for memories. It was like being ripped in half over and over again. His mind was in a state of pain and a constant daze.

Eventually he became aware of his surroundings and the pain deceased to a dull ache. But something had changed, his body was so weak. All he could do was sit and barely talk. He had to have someone feed him and vanish his waste, for he couldn't move. It was the most embarrassing time of his life and he hated every moment of it. But he refused to give up, he hadn't gone this far to do that. This weakness ended however about a month later, with the sound of one of his favourite Death Eaters, Bellatrix, cackling.

"My Lord!" She shouted as she came walking down the hall where Voldemort sat. "My Lord! Look what I found!"

Voldemort looked up and to his surprise saw Bellatrix holding two bundles of blankets, one pink, one red. A tuff of black hair was spouting from both of them.

"It's that... are those..."

"Yes my Lord yes! They're the Potter brats!" she said proudly.

"Aren't there three?" He asked.

Bella laughed, "That's the best part."

Interested Voldemort said. "Do continue."

"Of course." She started. "Well, it was my turn watching the Potters and I noticed them get into a car and drive. So I followed them. And you wouldn't guess where they went."

"Where?"

"To that MudBloods muggle sisters house. And there I was, invisible, listening to their riveting conversation. The Mudblood handed these brats over to the muggle. She said that her other son, Harvey, defeated you my Lord!"

The other Death Eaters in the room laughed at that. Voldemort managed a weak chuckle.

"And because of that, they said. They couldn't look after them. So they dumped them on the muggle! And I'll tell you what I did. As soon as the Potters were gone I went in there, obliviated the Muggles. And took the Potter brats!"

At the end of her story the ten or so Death Eaters around Voldemort clapped loudly.

"Bring them here. I want to finish the job." Voldemort commanded.

Bella walked up and placed them on his lap. But as soon as Voldemort held them her felt a sudden rush of power, of energy. As the surprise of his followers he sat up tall, still holding the children (Who had been asleep this whole time).   
"On second thought." He said, all of his old power back in his voice. The weakness seeming like a bad dream. "I have decided to keep them. These children will be my heirs!"

And Voldemort didn't stop clutching Harry and Hannah Potter for weeks, even though they were a little heavy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


End file.
